Soggy Bookworm
by SunburnedSorSor
Summary: Zexion didn't expect to make friends, in fact he was more than happy to sit and read his books until he died. Of course an encounter next to a murky pool he realized a friend might now be the worst thing to have.


**Author's Note: **I have kind of wanted to start something like this before. This is just the prologue... let me know if you like it. If I don't hear someones opinion on it I won't continue.

* * *

><p>We'll start this story in a not so average place- the jungle. Well, not exactly a jungle but close enough. So sitting on a log in this not-so-jungle-but-close-enough-to-be jungle is Zexion, our main character. He's currently sitting on a fallen log, book in hand, with with slate-colored hair falling over one eye. His hood was up on his dark colored jacket, and you wonder why there's such an out of place character sitting in the not-so-jungle-but-close-enough-to-be jungle, but here's there anyway.<p>

Zexion liked the quiet, he likes being away from other peoples gazes, and he likes being able to almost hear the books as he read them. Out here in the jungle the only noises you can hear is the songs from the birds, the sound of the waterfall landing into the murky green pool a few feet away, and the quick turns of the pages as Zexion continues on with his book. His blue eyes scanned the page faster than the average person and the entire world seems to melt away as his eyes do so, creating a film in his head more than words on the paper. That was fine with him.

Zexion was originally from a rather crowded city, he was happy there with his silent friend Lexaeus and the large libraries and bookstores on every other block, but being underage he didn't get to chose his living arrangements when his parents decided they would rather travel the world than raise a smart yet boring son is an average city where apparently nothing interesting happens. Instead he was shipped off to live with his Uncle Ienzo. The two could have passed more as father and son than Zexion with his own father; the both of them had the same shade of hair and the same interested way of staring at everything around them, in fact even their emotions and feelings towards things were the same.

Then again Zexion was a strange little boy that diliked anything that reminded him of himself, therefore instead of staying at home day after day he made his way out to the forest and read on the same mossy log with the same singing birds and the same waterfall landing in the same murky pool. Of course today must be special otherwise I would just be telling you about one of his borings todays.

Today Zexion got hot.

Yes, I know that sounds strange, unlike the days before this the heat was starting to bother him as he turned the pages of his book. With a deep sigh he stood up and made his way over to the murky pool. Glaring into it's depths for any sign of life he gingerly stretched his largest toe out towards the water. Of course he wasn't expecting anything to bite him, the waters here were safe, and usually named after their inhabitants. For one farther down the road there's a popular place named Hippo Lagoon, the slate-haired boy was just careful.

Assuming the water was safe he quickly grabbed his book before resting his feet in the cold liquid. He searched for his spot to continue to read and actually managed to get through a few pages until he felt something pinch his toe. His reaction was instant; Throwing himself back, he landed on his side uncomfortably as his book flies into the nearby bushes.

He lets his cold gaze land on the murky water and patiently waits to see what would emerge to the surface. As he waits a blonde head of hair pokes out, aqua eyes followed, and lastly a grinning mouth. The hair seemed to be spiked upwards in a mullet, how the boy managed to have his hair like that in the water made Zexion want to figure it out. Our slate-haired main character continued to glare at the blonde though, not moving from the crouched spot on his side.

The blonde started to swim forward... stopped... and dived back down. Leaving a rather disgruntled Zexion looking through the bushes for his lost book.


End file.
